The Hybrids
by Shredder8
Summary: Hi my name is Rey, and i am a Hybrid, Pokemorph, whatever else were called these days. This is the story of me, my sister, a hybrid with a dark and twisted past, and a group of friends who will figure out that they are meant to be saviors for both humans and hybrids. Please Don't flame, but just please tell me somethings that could make me a better typer.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Pokémon or anything else related to it. Wish I did.

Prologue:

Red lights were going off everywhere scientist were running to a room. The lead scientist was in there looking at a tube filled with green liquid that no one is able to see through.

"Sir what is happening," asked a female scientist.

"It's happening I believe, finally all are hard work will have paid off," the lead man said his eyes betraying ambition. Just then they heard a bang come from inside the glass and it started to crack causing all the scientist to back up. They all then look up and see two glowing red eyes inside the tube appear. Then everyone felt a sudden change in temperature all of a sudden.

"she's going to break out get out of the way everyone now," the lead scientist shouted. Everyone then sprinted out of the way as all of a sudden a large blast of fire busted out of the glass. Out stepped a girl but not any normal girl. She had long creamed hair going down to her waist, with nine creamed color tails and red tips, had two fangs coming out of her long slender muzzled mouth, totally red eyes with no white to show in them, had long claws coming out of her hand, and also had cream colored fur covering most off her body. (she also didn't have cloths on at the time but not going to say anything else). She had wires attached to her back that were keeping her from walking all the way out. Her face full of anger and hate showing towards the scientist.

"Now calm down no need to get mad," said the lead scientist who was backing up slowly hands out in front of him like has trying to keep a dog at bay.

"You took everything from me all my years I could have spent with my family you killed them all, my family of what you call us these days outcast," she continued on getting more mad with each word the temperature in the room is spiking. Then one of the scientist walk out of the crowd.

"Ha you think your kind deserve to exist no, they deserved to be science experiments that can be used for the good of humanity, you so called family was just a setback you're the surviving member, that pod made you the smartest and possibly the strongest hybrid there is ever to live, and you will obey us like you are supposed to," the scientist shouted at her but didn't stop.

"We will use you to hunt down your kind and turn them all in to living experiment weapons for destruction, and also so we can take over this world, hahahahaha" the scientist finishes and starts laughing like a maniac.

Unknown to him mostly everyone is running away cause if you look back at were the hybrid is, you look to see her floating in the air her tails spread out with blue flames at the tip her eyes glowing bright blue with little flames coming out of them. Her body starts to have spikes grow out of her shoulders and legs, and her muzzles fangs become longer and sharper, her claws become huge and two horns came out of her head. When she was finishing transformation she looked like a demon. Then the wires attaching to her break and everything around her starts to shake and rattle and are flying through the air.

"You might have made me to be stronger, but let's make this clear I have no strings on me," she said in a demonic voice that sounded like it was coming from everywhere and also now her body glowed with flaming blue energy, "No one controls me and I might have been one of your greatest feat but let's make this clear, I will be humanities destruction and that is a promise and you will not be there to see it," she finishes releases all of her stored power and destroys the entire base in one blow.

Everyone in there is seriously wounded or dead now. The hybrid then walks out and looks at the destruction around her and starts to laugh like a maniac.

"NO ONE WILL STOP ME YOU HERE ME NO ONE," she says before a golden light appears out of nowhere. Stepping out of the glowing light was a man who had a white dress shirt, and pants, had red eyes, and was white and gold all over his body, and had weird bracelets around his arms.

"Now please stop this madness Solar I knew your parents they would not want you to become this monster," said the man in a pleading voice.

"I am not solar I am Phoenix," said Solar in still a demonic voice.

"I will free you from his demon my child and you will be able to live almost a happy life," he said, then charges forward and smashes the hybrid into a wall. She got up and smiled.

"Old man is that all you got," she said shooting a blue torrent of fire at him which caused him to fall to the intense heat.

"I will say I have not even gotten started," he said smiling causing the Phoenix to roar in anger and charge at him smashing into him.

"You will die if you do not get out of my way," she said in anger.

"I will not let you destroy the world just cause of what these humans did to you, there are good people and hybrids out there too but right now your too blinded by anger to even recognize this," Arceus said. Note to self when this is done need to make a room where she can become the demon vent her anger out and keep others out of harm's way.

"I will not fail," she said using her physic powers through Arceus all around the place like a toy.

"Okay I am done with games time to finish this," he said the using his special move (Judgement) sends out beams of light repeatedly until there was a cloud of dust. He looked frantically around for her and when he found her she was a bloody mess with blood coming from several points in her body.

He rush's over to make sure she's okay he puts his head near her heart to hear a heartbeat and then feels an arm touch his hand. He looks up so see Solar looking at him with sad eyes of hurt, and fear.

"Please I am sorry I couldn't control it," she whimpered.

"Don't worry you're okay we will fix you up, you're going to be fine my child for now let's get you home," he said. All I know now is that this girl holds the power to destroy the world and all that exists, but I can tell that she will have a dark and also bright future. Just need to hope that I can keep the dark out he thought before teleporting himself away with her in his hands. 

A/N: Hope you guys liked the first part of this story. Please Review and tell me what i can do better.

Thanks and Shred on!


	2. The Hybrids Ch1: I become one

Ch.1: I become one

My name is Rey, and I am a Poke Morph. This is a story about me and my sister Lucy becoming Poke Morphs and going to a place where all poke morphs live in peace and harmony with each other. You learn how to control your abilities and live there so it's like a college. Anyways my story starts in lab, in cage were they experimented on me using DNA from a Poke Morph and turning me into one.

All of a sudden I wake up in caged room with glass and around me and people in white coat looking at me. I was wondering why they were looking at me so weirdly. Then I looked down at my hands and noticed there were claws jutting out of them were my nails would be. I started to get scared at what happened and was wondering what happened.

"What did you do to me," I screamed at them. Then I heard a speaker come on, I also heard all the people whispering behind the glass. How can I hear them I thought?

"Rey we made you better than ever," said a man from the speakers.

"You want to see yourself look at the screen above you," the man said.

I looked up to see a sight that scared me. I had some white fur around my neck and down my legs and arms, my eyes were red, I had two small fangs jutting out from my mouth, I had a black curved horn above my head, and my hair had now turned white, my nose was now one like a wolf, and my feet were paws with claws jutting out, and also I had a white tail.

"What did you do to me," I screamed again thought this time louder and more frightened. I then heard laughter come from the speaker.

"Why Rey you are now a Poke Morph," said the man. I then knew that I was probably going to be this way for the rest of my life an outcast like the rest of the Poke Morphs.

"Why did you do this to me," I asked in anger. All I got was more laughter.

"Why to see if we can make Poke Morph soldiers for the army and are test has been proven its possible you will continue to stay here and be experimented on like your sister Lucy," the man said. At the mention of my sisters name I was angry and worried.

"Where is she," I demanded.

"Oh you will see her in all good time, but for now enjoy your stay," he said and then the com went off.

I will get out of here and rescue my sister and that's a promise, I thought to myself.

Time Skip: 5 days later

It sucks being an experiment for scientist they sit there put needles on you and make you do crazy crap. 2 days after I woke up my sister and I were reunited. My sister and I were twins when we were humans and still are except instead of her looking like me she purple fur on her body with yellow spots on her, she has claws on her feet and arms like me, she has two pointy ears on top of her head, her eyes are now a brown.

She said she woke up about a week ago before I did and has been tested multiple times like me but every time the scientist apparently wasn't getting the right results. We both figured out that several of our senses have been increased like times two.

Later that day

"Alright sis so we still need to think up about a plan of escape," I said.

"Well bro we can't really get anywhere when were trapped in a box that has no escape," she said.

"I don't want to spend my life as an experiment," I said in anger.

"You don't have to if you two can tell us if the coast is," clear said a voice out of thin air.

"Who was that," Lucy and I said aloud.

"Shhh! Want to escape or not just talk in your mind and tell us how many people are around the cage so we can break you out," said a voice annoyed.

"Okay is this another test or is this for real," I said in my head which felt weird.

"Yes now hurry and tell us," the voice said urgently. I looked around and saw at least three guards with guns and two scientists around here.

"Thankyou now don't say anything or forget about ever getting out," said the voice. We both nodded to ourselves sitting looking at the guards.

Just then we heard a cry of agony and we looked to see one of the guards was holding his face in pain, and then was smashed against the wall of the cage and when saw his face there were three long claws marks across it. Then we saw one of the guards just fall down and started to snore, while the third was smashed against the wall. The two scientist saw what happened and one ran for the alarm button but was hit in the face knocking him out while the other fell down asleep.

"Alright listen stand away from the glass," said someone from the other side of the glass sounded feminine. Just then the cage exploded glass shards everywhere alarms going off now.

When we saw who came into view we saw a floating girl who had a microphone on her head, had wavy sparkly green hair, was in a black dress, with white tennis shoes. The other was another girl who had long creamed hair going down to her waist, with nine creamed color tails and red tips, had two fangs coming out of her long slender muzzled mouth, totally red eyes with no white to show in them, had long claws coming out of her hand, and also had cream colored fur covering most off her body. she was in a black and red sleeveless shirt, and in black shorts,

"Alright you two up on your feet let's get going," said girl in the headphones. We did as we were told getting up and then for a second we were at the lab next we were standing at the gates of someplace. We looked up and saw a sign it read,

Welcome to Poke Morph Academy

A/N: The Poke morphs in this have human and Pokémon features on them like skin. So anyways please review and tell me things I can do better thanks bye.

SHRED!


End file.
